Something Strange
by Hikari Kame
Summary: Yugi notices that weird things are happening; he never seems to have any chores. It's as if someone is doing it for him. AtemxYugi Nothing but fluff. Harry Potter crossover later
1. Chapter 1

I have some one-shots left, but I'll leave that for another day. This fanfiction will be really short.

Review please!

Something Strange

Chapter 1

Yugi didn't know when the odd things started to happen. They just did. Yugi would suddenly think of a chore he had to do, and when he got there to do it, it was already done.

"You must have simply forgotten that you did it Yugi." His grandpa had said. Yugi simply agreed.

But it continued. Spots around the house suddenly appeared clean and stayed clean. The windows, the chandelier, the tables; dust never seemed to collect much anymore. Yugi's room always seemed pretty neat, despite Yugi's constant nagging thoughts about how he NEVER cleaned his room.

There never seemed to be floors to clean, or clothes to wash. Heck, lightbulbs never seemed to go bad either.

It went on for months. Finally, he voiced his concerns to his friends.

"Are you sure, Yugi?" Joey had said, his voice wrinkled with thought. Tea and Tristan also were puzzled.

"I'm sure. I don't do chores anymore. But all my chores are always done, along with other stuff. Seriously. I don't think Grandpa even organizes his shelves anymore, or sweeps anywhere around the house. It's just always done."

That night, they decided to do an experiment. After finishing their homework, the four of them went into Yugi's room and made it as messy as possible. Food stains everywhere. Clothes everywhere, lying in puddles and piles. There was nothing recognizable in Yugi's room.

When they woke up to go to school the next morning, everything was still messy as hell. Nothing came at night, then.

Yugi went to school, and when he came back, he threw down his backpack, and dashed into the room.

It was clean. But something was wrong. It was only partially clean. Things had been organized into piles, and half of it was done. Yugi could hear Grandpa's TV garble in the living room, and…

Running water…??

He dashed out the garage, and ran into...

Atem was scrubbing Yugi's clothes by hand using the sink, soap, and a washing board. Nothing else.

Yugi was stunned. Atem, here? Wearing all his gold and glorious garments, to scrub Yugi's clothes, which were intentionally messed up the day before?

"You know, we have a washing machine…"

Atem was shocked out of being tongue-tied by the fact that Yugi had just spoken.

"Oh, well, I forgot how to use it."

The utter blasphemy of the situation, and everything else, tumbed down into Yugi's head. The sunlight shined onto Atem's weird crown, his gold earrings and the gold on his chest. Atem seemed embarrassed, uncertain, but he kept scrubbing.

Yugi didn't know what to say. He simply walked beside Atem and started helping him. Atem, after some hesitation, kept going as well.

Neither of them talked until they were done. A thought vaguely crossed into Yugi's mind: guilt that they had made the mess.

Both of them wiped their hands at the same time, and walked into the house, Atem stopping only to let Yugi go first.

They walked into Yugi's room, and stared. Yugi just stood there, his hands hanging by his side. Atem scratched his head absentmindedly, and sighed.

Atem took a step forward, and Yugi snatched his arm. "How long can you stay?" He blundered out, his face contourted in pain and anxiety.

Atem turned and pulled Yugi into his arms. Yugi buried his face into Atem's chest, his hands on his chest, hiding from the world. "I can't stay all the time, but I can come and go."

Yugi looked up, and Atem smiled. "Don't worry." He whispered, leaning down to Yugi's ear to hug him closer. "I won't leave you again. Not like before."

Finally, the tears poured out of the gems in Yugi's eyes, and Atem was more than happy to catch them.


	2. Author Note

Author's Note!

Hey guys, Hikari Kame here. I just wanted to let you know that since I'm busy as heck thanks to junior year these days, I won't be updating unless it's very special. Like, if I'm really inspired or something.

However, if you do want me to update, _**message me and request a new chapter for the story you want me to update**_!! The more messages you send, and the more love and attention you put into it, the faster I'll update!! So please, don't send me the same message twice in a row.

I figured it wouldn't be too bad, right? Five minutes of your time for a nice hour or so of mine? For a story update? This way, I'll know what stories people want me to update, and I can ignore the stories that aren't as popular right now.

When I do get the time,_** I'll mainly be adding stories or revising old stories, so if you want updates, you have to request them**_. And feel free to message questions to me; I have time for those.

Until senior year~!

Hikari Kame


End file.
